


Slamming Doors

by foxtrot_12



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Begging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, idk how to tag???, real self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrot_12/pseuds/foxtrot_12
Summary: Bitters loves teasing Matthews in every sense of the word.





	Slamming Doors

**Author's Note:**

> *Rises from the void*
> 
> *Slides really self-indulgent Bitthews PWP across the table*
> 
> Honestly, this ship doesn't get enough love. The characterization of these two is probably pretty off because I haven't watched the Chorus Trilogy in ages and neither of them get much screen time anyways, but hey, it's porn.
> 
> Un-beta'd, I honestly didn't even check it over because its literally 4am and there's over 3.4k words in this god damn thing. Let's just hope it makes sense?

The slamming of a door rang throughout the hallway housing the male New Republic soldiers. Not unusual, anyone with half a brain knew that it was definitely the fault of Bitters. He had a temper on him, that boy, and everyone knew he was having an especially bad day when they heard the hardwood door thrown against its frame with such vigor. They were all conditioned to keep away from the quarters of the irate lieutenant when such an event took place, as every soldier knew that they would surely get a verbal lashing if anyone even just knocked on his door. Once, a newer recruit of the New Republic who was only looking to help console Antoine went and attempted to console him, and suffered a nasty injury to his left hand when the former slammed the door with all his might in the poor soldiers face. After that, nobody, except for Bitters’ roommate, Matthews, ever went near his quarters when he was angry after that incident. They all had a rule, and nobody would ever dare to break it: don’t go anywhere _near_ Bitters when he’s angry. 

This is why Antoine knew that no one would suspect a thing when they heard the familiar slamming of the door to his quarters. It happened at least once a week since they were moved into the Federal Army’s base (and it would have happened sooner, too, if he had anything that resembled a stable door between his room and the hallway at the old New Republic base), and it was a plus that it kept everyone at least a mile away from his room for the rest of the night. Bitters knew that people avoided him when he was irritated, and he’s been using that to his advantage more and more often recently. There were only ever two instances where he slammed the door, and he definitely wasn’t angry tonight.

The instant Bitters was sure the door was closed behind them, he shoved Matthews into the hardwood that separated them from the hallway. The latter groaned, hands instantly flying to Antoine’s hair when he shoved his face into his neck and began sucking softly on the juncture where his neck and shoulder met. Bitters peppered soft butterfly kisses down his jugular in the way he knew drove Matthews up the wall, made him gasp and groan and tighten his fingers into Bitters’ hair in a way that was bordering on the fence of too soft and pleasurable. 

“A-Antoine,” Matthews stuttered out, tugging on Bitters’ hair harsh enough that it almost made him whine against the skin he was mouthing against. After a couple seconds, Matthews tugged hard enough to pull Bitters away from his neck and up to eye level. Antoine licked his lips, dick jumping at the sight of Matthews' flushes skin, glazed eyes and parted lips that were attempting to form words. Bitters was very satisfied with how easy it was to get his partner riled up. Matthews tugged again, pushing Bitters towards his face even more in a way that was almost sheepish. Getting the message, Antoine smirked and pushed his head forward, Matthews meeting him part-way and crashing their lips together.

Matthews was the first to attempt to deepen the kiss, licking Bitters’ bottom lip gingerly. The latter moaned softly, always taking pleasure in how cautious Matthews was when it came to initiating anything of the sexual caliber. Bitters parted his lip and immediately slid his tongue against his partner's, attempting to catch it between his teeth. Antoine quickly succeeded, taking time to suck softly on the muscle, causing Matthews to whine and dig his short nails into the base of Bitters’ neck. The latter let out a guttural groan, pushing his fingers into Matthews’ hips so harshly that he was sure his lover would have five small, circular bruises on each side by sunrise. 

The kiss deepened, and soon both of them were hungry for more. Matthews soon submitted to his throbbing arousal and jerked his hips into Bitters’ hip, shoving his face even further into his partner's as his need grew more prominent. Feeling Matthews like this, hard against his thigh and so needy that he was thrusting his erection against him, sent a surge of heat through his veins. Bitters pulled away from the kiss abruptly, a trail of saliva anchoring itself between both of their red, swollen lips. Antoine admired the view, offhandedly thinking of how beautiful his lover looked like this. Plump lips, slightly disheveled hair falling into his eyes, chest heaving, cock prominent and poking against the zipper of his jeans… Bitters swallowed hard and tugged at the bottom of Matthews’ shirt, growling “off” as his hazel eyes bore into his partners green ones. Matthews nodded enthusiastically, taking the hem of his shirt into his shaky hands and pulling it up and over his head, revealing all 10 miles of pale, soft skin.

Bitters placed his hands back on Matthews hips, welcoming the feeling of his lovers warm, slightly sweaty skin under his fingers. Antoine once again latched his mouth onto Matthews skin, biting his collarbone harshly. Matthews cried out, shoving a fist to his mouth and drilling his eyes shut. Bitters revelled in the soft noises he could hear being suppressed against skin, desperate to hear more. Smirking, Antoine dragged his lips down Matthews’ chest. Bitters placed his lips over a soft nipple, loving the intake of breath he heard his partner take as he laved it with his tongue. Tonight, he was determined to make Matthews beg.

Bitters dragged his left hand up his partners stomach, his touch causing Matthews to shiver and place his free hand on Antoine’s shoulder blade to steady himself. Bitters hovered his hand over his lovers free nipple, gently taking it between the knuckles of his index and middle fingers and rolling it. Matthews gasped deliciously. Bitters was addicted to the sounds that came from his partners mouth. He needed to hear more. Antoine began to softly bite at the now-perked nipple between his lips, his cock throbbing when Matthews moaned airily and thrusted his dick against Bitters’ stomach. 

Matthews was now panting, chest heaving under the treatment that Bitters was giving his nipples. Every few bites, Antoine would lap his tongue over the swollen bud, his other hand rubbing the opposite nipple with his palm. Matthews continued thrusting his clothed cock against Bitters, gripping the other boys shoulder under his shirt and moaning against his fist. Antoine chuckled, his voice sounding slightly broken due to how incredibly horny he was becoming from listening to Matthews. Deciding he wanted to keep the fun going, Bitters cleared his throat softly. “C’mon baby, let me hear those pretty sounds of yours…” he said lowly, licking his partners nipple for the umpteenth time. When Matthews doesn’t give in, Bitters knew he was going to have to play dirty.

Letting go of both of his lovers nipples, Antoine made his way down his stomach, his tongue dragging down the slightly damp skin. Matthews whimpers at the loss, staring down at Bitters with lust swimming in his eyes. Smirking up at him, Bitters takes the button of Matthews’ pants into his hands, undoing it and tugging the zipper down roughly. Antoine pulls his jeans just below the other boy’s erection, and without prelude, begins mouthing at Matthews’ cock through his boxers.

That was the last straw for Matthews. Shoving his hips further into Bitters’ face, the fist in his mouth coming down to grip onto his lovers other shoulder, he cries out loudly, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut even harder. Thoroughly satisfied by the sounds that were now falling from Matthews’ lips, but still determined to hear him beg, Bitters found the head of his partners cock through his boxers and began sucking, tasting the copious amounts of precum on the other side of the fabric.

“ _Antoine,_ ” Matthews whined, voice high and full of pent up frustration. Bitters smirked against his cock. It was in this moment that he realized how much of a sadist he really was, how satisfying it was to reduce his boyfriend to a shaking, desperate mess. He loved it. He wanted to hear more. Letting Matthews clothed dick fall from his mouth, Bitters began nuzzling it with his nose, staring up at his lover as he teased his cock relentlessly. Matthews’ eyes cracked open to make eye contact with him, eyes glazed and tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Turned on beyond belief, he tangled his hands in his boyfriend’s hair and tugged harshly, drawing a moan from Bitters. “Antoine,” Matthews breathed out, voice low. “If you don’t fuck me in the next few minutes, I’m going to take matters into my own hands.”

This tore a whine from Antoine’s throat, his dick begging to be released from its material prison at Matthews’ uncharacteristic words. Maybe he was a masochist too, he thought, realizing that his cock hadn’t received any physical pleasure throughout this whole ordeal. As desperate as he was, he wanted to continue this, wanted to have his boyfriend begging for his cock through breathy moans and whines of pleasure. Antoine composed himself and smiled sweetly up to Matthews. “You’re gonna have to beg if you want that, dear.”

Matthew held his gaze, gasping softly as Bitters rested his cheek against his hard on, staring innocently up at his lover, as if he didn’t just have a cock in his mouth seconds ago. Matthew bit his lip, contemplating sacrificing his pride for pleasure. Antoine decided that he needed a little push. Hooking his index finger in Matthews boxers, he pulled them down until they were resting just above the waist of his pants, snug under his balls. Flicking his eyes back up to his boyfriend for a couple seconds and giving him what he hoped was a sultry look, Bitters stuck out his tongue and licked a long stripe up the underside of Matthews’ terribly hard cock. Bitters heard the deep intake of breath, felt the fingers tighten in his hair and shove his face into Matthews’ cock. As much as he wanted to indulge the boy and take his dick into his mouth after all this teasing, he wanted to hear his boyfriend beg more than anything.

So Bitters keeps up his relentless foreplay. He sucked softly at the tip, mouthed at the side under the head, gently took his balls into his mouth. Matthews was reduced to a panting mess, almost on the verge of coming but never truly making it to the edge. With a whimper, Matthews decided that his pride was worth giving up if it meant his boyfriend would stop torturing him.

“P-please,” Matthews moans, a broken little thing. He pushes even more on the back of Antoine’s head, wishing that he would just take him into his mouth already, But he knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. When Bitters looked up at him with an expectant look, Matthews knew he was going to have to give him more. And at this rate, he was so horny that he could barely feel any shame by indulging his boyfriend. “Antoine, please… I-I need…” he cut himself off with a moan when Bitters shoves his tongue against the slit on the head of his cock, his head swimming in arousal.

Bitters pulls back slightly, a sly smile on his face. “What do you need?” he prompts, rubbing his cheek against the head of his boyfriends flushed and throbbing dick.

“Your cock, Antoine, I need your cock,” Matthews begs, his voice wavering and whiny as if he were about to cry. One quick look confirms Bitters theory, his boyfriends face tear-stained and wet. “Please, give it to me, I need it,” he continues, grasping at Antoine’s sweat-slicked hair like a lifeline. With one last lick to his lovers dick, Bitters deems his begging satisfactory and stands up, grabbing Matthew by his upper arm and tugging. 

“Bed. Now,” Bitters demands. His boyfriend was quick to comply, almost tripping over his pants in his attempt to lose them as quickly as possible and make his was to Bitters’ bed. Antoine snickers, pulling his shirt of in one swift movement. Matthews admires the hard ridges and curves of his partners body, subconsciously grabbing his cock and stroking it slowly as he watches Bitters slowly unbutton his pants and and pull them down, along with his briefs. Matthews whines in his throat when Antoine’s cock slaps back up to his stomach, head nearly purple and looking painfully hard. Matthews feels guilt rising in his veins, wondering how his boyfriend could go so long without touching himself, especially when his dick was so hard. Bitters could practically feel the guilt radiating off Matthews in waves, could see the gears in his head turning. _He won’t be thinking at all, soon,_ Bitters muses to himself, sauntering up to the bed in a way he could only hope looked charming.

Focusing back on reality, Matthews takes in Bitters look and shivers, enticed by the prospect of being pursued by his alarmingly stunning boyfriend. Antoine grabs his partners wrists, pinning them beside him to the bed. Matthews whines, but it’s quickly cut off when Bitters’ mouth crashes into his, pulling him into another deep, addictive kiss. Matthews yearns to touch Bitters, tugs at the hands restraining his body, but his boyfriend’s grip is surprisingly strong. Matthews whimpers again, speaking against Antoine’s lips when he says, “ I want to- want to touch you.” Bitters grip on Matthews’ wrists slackens, as if contemplating indulging himself a little, and Matthews takes his chance, pulls his hands from their confines and places them on Antoine’s pecs, hearing him sigh when his palms run over his nipples and trail down his stomach. 

When Matthews grips Bitters cock, a moan of ecstasy falls from his lips. This only eggs on Matthew even more. He begins pumping his boyfriend’s dick, grasping at the back of Antoine’s head and pulling him closer to his lips. Groans and whines come from Bitters as often as he breathes out, muffled against Matthews’ soft, plump lips. He begins to grasp at his shoulder, his arm, at anything he can reach, lost to the addictive feeling of his boyfriend pleasuring him.

Bitters release is coming up on him quick, embarrassingly so, and this is when he pulls away from Matthews’ lips and tightens his hold on the hand pumping his dick. His boyfriend looks confused, hand slowing but not stopping. “Is something wrong?” he asks, concerned, clueless to how crazy he’s making Bitters with his effortless ethereal sexiness and voice. 

“No, I just-” Bitters cuts himself off, trying to compose himself as he swallows down a moan, “ I just don’t want this to end before- _the main event._ ” The last part of his sentence comes out as a groan, almost losing his head as Matthews flick his thumb against the slit of his cock. 

He has a soft grin on his face, the tease, as he gives his boyfriends dick one last long, languid stroke before letting go. He places his hands on either side of Bitters’ sweaty, flushed face, pulling him into a short kiss. “Sounds like a plan,” Matthews whispers against his lips, pulling his boyfriend down as he lays down on his back. Antoine smiles softly back before reaching to the bedside table, opening the first drawer and finding the lube under papers and half a dozen of Matthews’ small trinkets. 

When he closes the drawer, Antoine shuffles to straddle his boyfriends’ thighs, his smile morphing into a sultry smirk as he uncaps the lube and coats his fingers in it. He reaches down to finger at Matthews’ hole, the tip of his middle finger just barely entering before he pulls it back out and repeats. Matthews whines, shifting his hips in an attempt to force his boyfriends finger further into him. “Hurry up,” Matthews pleads, coming out as a half-whimper.

“Demanding tonight, are we?” comes Bitters’ snarky reply, pushing more of his finger into Matthews until his hole swallows the entire thing. He wiggles it around a little, clearly enjoying making his boyfriend squirm. Antoine continues like this for a while, prodding around until Matthews whines again. 

“Come on, Antoine, I can take more,” Matthews encourages, adding “Please,” when Bitters stares expectantly up at him. Pulling his finger all the way out, he adds his index finger, loving the way Matthews’ face contorts in pleasure as he begins scissoring his fingers inside him. His boyfriend is soon asking for another finger, and Bitters is happy to oblige, inserting his ring finger alongside the other two. At this point, Antoine begins searching around inside of Matthews, looking for the one spot that will make him-

“Oh god, oh god,” Matthews breathes, screwing his hips down onto Bitters’ fingers when he brushes against the bundle of nerves he was scavenging for. Every other breath turns into a moan as Antoine relentlessly jabs into his prostate. Bitters’ cock is terribly hard, trobbing in time with his thrusts, and he hopes that Matthews is ready soon, as he has no idea how much longer he can hold out.

“Antoine, Antoine, please,” Matthews begs, eyes once again watering as his boyfriend’s fingers please him deliciously. “Please fuck me, oh please Antoine,” he continues, Bitters’ cock jerking at the way his name sounds falling off of Matthews’ lips in such a lewd context, saying his name like a prayer.

That just about does it for Antoine. He pulls his fingers out quickly, his boyfriend whimpering at the loss. Bitters is fast to replace his fingers though, lubing up his cock at lightning speed and lining himself up with Matthews’ hole. His lover reaches up to grasp at Antoine’s shoulders, shoving his face in the crook of his neck as his boyfriend slowly thrusts in. When Bitters is fully sheathed inside, he waits for Matthews to tell him that he’s adjusted, that it’s okay to move, and those short few seconds feel like an eternity with his cock pulsating inside of his partners tight, slick hole. 

Matthews soon pulls his head back from Bitters’ shoulder, muttering into his ear, “If you don’t move soon, I’m going to die.” That was all the confirmation Antoine needed before he started thrusting into Matthews, quickly picking up speed until he could feel the bed moving slightly beneath him with each jerk of his hips.

Matthews was, by no means, quiet. He moaned and whimpered, creating the most beautiful symphony Bitters believes he’s ever heard. It only proved to increase his sex drive even further, thrusting with abandon into Matthews and pounding his prostate so hard that it sounded like he was crying, it felt so good,

Soon, both Bitters and Matthews began to feel their release peaking up on them. Determined to get Matthews to finish first, Antoine grabs his leaking cock and begins jerking it in time with his thrusts, and that was it for him. His boyfriends lower half starts spasming, his cock shooting out cum up to his collarbone, all over his chest and stomach. When his hole starts contracting is when Antoine loses it, too. The clenching around his dick proved to be too pleasurable and he was gone, coming inside of his boyfriend so hard that it almost hurt, but he loved it, loved the pain, loved having sex with Matthews.

When they came down from their highs, both boys collapsed onto the bed panting, sweaty, and blissed out. When they had calmed down a bit, Matthews turned over to his side and rested his head on Bitters’ chest, the sound of his heartbeat lulling him into a sleepy state. But that couldn’t last, as Antoine was soon tugging on his arm. “Get up, we’re showering.” Matthews whined at the prospect of moving from his current position, nuzzling his head further into his boyfriend. “Matt, you have cum in your ass, on your chest, and you just got it all over me, too. So get your ass up before I drag you there.” Matthews sighs, surrendering himself to Antoine’s wishes. He gets up and makes his way to the washroom, Bitters trailing close behind him.

On their way there, Bitters can’t help but smirk, thinking to himself about how smart his door slamming idea was. He silently commended himself for it, as not a single recruit approached their room to ask either of them if they wanted to spend their downtime together, nor did any of the captains bother them as they usually did after dinner. He would have to ‘get angry’ more often, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed this, if I made any grammatical/spelling errors, or what I can do better, if you wish. Comments really fuel me no matter what they're about!


End file.
